Coral
"Restore party HP with the live-giving seas." - Coral's description in Dark Dawn. Coral (マリーン Marine) is a Mercury Djinni found in Golden Sun: Dark Dawn. Basic Description When Set, Coral increases base HP by 8, base Psynergy Points by 4, and base Defense by 2. When Coral is unleashed in battle, all non-downed Adepts in the current battling party are cured by 50% of their maximum HP meters. In Dark Dawn, Coral's unleash animation visually resembles the user summoning the 3D model of Coral above himself or herself briefly. After Coral disappears in a blue flash, each receiving Adept in the party has a swirling collection of "chains" of light-blue sparkles gather into him or her. Location ''Golden Sun: Dark Dawn:'' Coral is located in Port Rago, in the interior portion called Port Rago Canal. When you go to Port Rago once Briggs has arrived at the closed-off Port Rago Docks building, and you climb into and go through Port Rago Canal to get inside the Docks, cast Grip on the movable set of stairs and use it to get to the ground level above the ship. Go to the bowl of water to the right of the ship, cast Arid Heat on it to lower the water level, and go through the newly opened black doorway nearby and fight and collect Coral. Being located in Port Rago means Coral can be permanently missed once the final gate at the bottom of Belinsk Ruins is passed through later. Analysis General: There are very few healing effects in any of the games that restore HP based on a percentage, and such effects that heal the whole group are rarer. Coral is a directly superior version of the Djinn that restore HP by 30%, but it still receives strong competition from the presence of group healing Psynergies, the Wish Psynergy series being the foremost example. Not only are the Psynergies easier to perform, reliably strong, and oftentimes distributed on multiple Adepts because of how many classes they are on, they do not put a Djinni on standby and potentially lower the user's class. This generally means that Coral distinguishes itself from other group healing effects by being a particularly strong group heal that also partially sets up for a Mercury summon, so this is probably the best use of the Djinni in battle. In The Lost Age, the Venus Djinni Crystal is this Djinni's identical equivalent. By game Golden Sun: Dark Dawn: Coral is a direct upgrade over the Venus Djinni Flower and the Mercury Djinni Surge, Djinn that are found earlier in the game. Unlike Crystal, which is found at the end of the game it appears in, Coral is found roughly in the middle of Dark Dawn, which gives it much more opportunity to be useful. Coral is quite good for being a Djinni that heals the whole party for almost as much as the later Venus Djinni Garland will heal to a single ally. if by the endgame party's levels happen to be very high, causing them to have very high HP ratings, Coral will heal roughly as much as Pure Wish, or even more in specific situations. This can allow Amiti, a Mercury Adept who does not have the Wish series in his default Aqua Squire class series, to perform a rough equivalent to it once, should the player deem that necessary in a late-game boss battle. This scenario is uncommon because a party that is developed enough to have Adepts with the Pure Wish Psynergy will be thoroughly well-healed for the most part anyway. Category:Dark Dawn Djinn Category:Mercury Djinn Category:Djinn that are battled Category:Djinn that increase PP Category:Djinn that increase Defense Category:HP-restoring effects